


2Fast 2Ham: The Satisfiedification

by IAmTheAnnihilator



Series: 2Fast 2Ham [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Who Killed Captain Alex? (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheAnnihilator/pseuds/IAmTheAnnihilator
Summary: A story about three sistersEnough said





	2Fast 2Ham: The Satisfiedification

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this short and ridiculously violent  
> story as a joke after I learned  
> about all these Hamilton fanfics. Please don't take  
> anything in this seriously, It's just a parody.  
> Also all the typos are COMPLETELY INTENTIONAL

Angelica and Eliza are packing up the car. They loaded the trunk with the extra guns and explosives and got in. They started down the road at 100mph. Eliza picked up her sub-machine gun and started firing into the air. She didn’t feel helpless no more. They rode on into the night for a while, crushing people on the streets. Then they hear a siren behind them. Gunshots spray against the sides of the car. It’s the police! They hear the police chief talking through a megaphone. It’s their sister, Peggy! “You’ve been on the rampage for too long. Time to die!” Peggy, standing on top of the car, pulls out her magnum revolver and takes aim. The car is going too fast and she misses her shots. Eliza pulls up her ultra gun and lets off with a volley of bullets and blowing Peggy’s head off, causing Peggy to fall of the car and hit the cold hard pavement where she is crushed by the other police cars behind her. Eliza lets out a cold hearted screech and lets loose on the police brigade. She smashes the front driver’s window and he is shot in the head. The car stops and all the other cars crash into each other. One of the crashed policemen quickly calls for backup before dying from a gunshot through his heart.

Angelica and Eliza drive off screaming and yelling shooting their guns everywhere.

A police helicopter came, devastation reigned, the pilot felt his bullets shoot, shooting out the helicopter gun. 

Eliza takes over driving as Angelica grabs her rocket launcher from under the chair and takes aim at the helicopter. She fires a sleek green rocket that explodes the helicopter in the face as the pilot ejects himself out of the helicopter but faceplants on the road as the TSS car rolls over him, crushing his head and spraying his brains all over the road.  
The exploded helicopter falls from the sky and crashes down onto the next brigade of police cars blowing them all up. “Wow.” Angelica says. “Look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!” Eliza agrees and pulls out her ultra pistol. “Looks like we’ve got company. It’s Mulligan and the first black battalion!” In front of them are a bunch of huge tanks. Big tanks with big cannons. The cannons start firing, blowing up the road and stuff. Angelica reaches for the rocket launcher, but Eliza stops her. “Why not just use the fire grenades? That would be enough!” They open the suitcase full of fire grenades and throw them at the tanks. The grenades set the tanks aflame every tank aflame except Mulligan’s take because it has “hevy armer” and is immune to fire. Mulligan prepares to fire on TSS, but Eliza and Angelica pull out the pistol grenade and throw it into his tank it’s a perfect shot. The grenade explodes Mulligan and his guts splatter all over the tank. Eliza yells and they high five, almost crashing into the tank. Up ahead they see an elite ops police brigade armed with heavily automatic guns and hevy armer. They realize that they don’t have enough fire grenades left to take out the elite ops police brigade to they quickly get out the C4 Elite Explosive and leave it in the car. They open the doors and jump out. The car slams into the elite ops police brigade and the C4 blows up and blows everything up. Luckily Angelica and Eliza still have their pistols. They hide in the grass and after a while more police helicopters come with searchlights and hevy machin guns. One of the helicopters spots them and it’s Alexander Hamilton’s helicopter and he leans out the window of the copter. “You strike me as a woman who will always be dead inside!” He yells, leaning back into the helicopter and pulling out his Elite Ops Grenade. He throws the grenade. It hits the ground, bounces once, beeps and explodes. The helicopters land and use their elite ops sprinklers to clean up the guts. It took them years to clean up and repair the highway. They mourned Peggy but they didn’t mourn Mulligan because he sucks. But deep in the criminal underbelly of New York, the Tiger Mafia, which the TSS team worked for is stirring, planning their attacks on the Adams Administration. They Wait for it, It being the time when they have enough hevy armer to destory the world.


End file.
